The Ones Who Waited
by Jtoasn
Summary: The girl who waited all night, met the boy who waited 2000 years... they were in love.  "I'd wait an eternity for you" Rory.Amy oneshot


**Title:** The ones who waited

**Summary:** Just a little one shot about Rory and Amy. They were in love.

**Authors Note:** Dammit, why don't guys exist like this in real life? *sobs*

**=-=-==-=-= Year 222 A.D**

He had been through hell and back protecting the Pandorica, the Doctor said that he could have gone into the future, and saved himself the punishment and endurance that he would have to do to protect it.

But he chose not to, why not wait?

He touched the Pandorica and wondered how she was doing inside there, not alive... not dead, just a seed inside a big metal shell.

A noise drew away his attention, and Rory saw that it was his first trial, the first moment that he would have to protect it.

_Don't get hurt._

He raised his sword, and nodded.

_Do it for her._

He looked at the Pandorica, before the soldiers came for them.

"I'll be brave for you Amy"

**=-=-==-=-= Year 1900 **

The world was changing.

But he remained the same, he did not age, did not tire, did not bleed.

He was plastic after all.

"The Pandorica will be moved to the Cairo museum" he heard a voice said, and he looked over at the curator and nodded.

The uniform was off now, he only put it on for the occasions in which he had to save the Pandorica, just to keep the Lone Centurions legend alive, so that if in any case he didn't make it...

Amy would still know that he had been there, waiting for her to wake up.

Even if he wasn't there anymore.

Because the last century, had been the worst.

The battles had become harder, the enemies were getting stronger, and even if Rory could escape the battles and wars before they arrived.

Because he knew they would.

He would never leave Amy.

Placing his forehead against the cold surface, he murmured.

"I'm still here Amy"

**=-=-==-=-= Year 1940**

It was the last time he wore the Centurion armour.

People were starting to get suspicious every time he came with it to the museums, and how the armour would go missing after another dramatic save of the Lone Centurion.

It was only after hauling the Pandorica a safe distance away from the falling bombs, that he had to make a decision.

It was the last time he would wear the Roman uniform.

The Doctor should be coming soon...

And after all this time, he knew that Amy (when she woke up) would know what he did for her, how badly he protected her.

Looking across the landscape, he could see the entire London town spread out under him, the bombs were falling somewhere, and smoke covered London like a blanket.

And he was far away.

Far away with Amy.

"Look Amy" he said, "It's the London Blitz... something to tell to the kids aye?

But he knew that there would be no kids, he was just a robot.

Amy deserved more than that.

**=-=-==-=-= Year 1989**

That's when he first saw the first display of the Lone Centurion; it was displayed near the Pandorica.

He nearly cried when he saw the images, as he relived them in his mind.

The wars, the blitz, the robbers, the gravediggers... he had lived through all of it, and yet there he was, still waiting.

"Rory, we're going out, are you sure you'll be fine locking up?" the new curator asked, and Rory nodded, "Are you sure? We can wait"

Grinning he smiled to himself, "So can I..."

When he was alone, he touched the Pandorica, and imagined her inside.

"Soon Amy... just a little bit longer"

**=-=-==-=-= Year 1990**

The woman batted her eyelashes at him, as she ran her hand up his arm.

"Rory's a strange name"

"Can you please step away from the exhibit" he said to some children, they were in New York. He couldn't believe that he was in New York, wait until Amy hears about this.

"You're so handsome"

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested" He said, as he walked away from the woman, she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

Rory couldn't lie and say that there hadn't been opportunities for other woman, there had been, but he didn't notice them.

All he noticed was the Pandorica, and that he knew that he would never forgive himself if he let it out of his sight, if he ever lost it.

If he ever lost Amy.

"Is there someone else?"

He looked at the Pandorica, and nodded "Yes"

"Are you in love with her?" she asked.

Rory thought about that question, was he in love with Amelia Pond?

When he had seen her back in 102 A.D, he was heartbroken that she hadn't remembered him, but he knew that he would not stop until she remembered who he was.

He wasn't going to let her go.

Not without a fight.

And after all this time, nothing had changed.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm... Rory" he said, as he looked into her eyes, "I came back"

_Amy Please..._

He was still in love with her, he'll always be in love with her, for all of his life.

"She's the only girl for me"

**=-=-==-=-= Year 1996**

He walked into the work, and looked at the day security staff, they handed him a sheet of paper with incidents of the day.

"What's this?"

"A girl, named Amelia Pond" he said, "She disappeared while she was in here with her aunt"

"Oh..."

He didn't look for her, he knew that he couldn't.

It was all part of the Doctors plan, right?

He knew that he would see her soon, and that she would see him soon as well.

Then he got scared, he hadn't been scared in years, not since he had promised to be brave for Amelia, not for nearly 2000 years.

What would happen when the Pandorica opened?

Would Amelia really be alright?

Or did the Doctor only say that to shut him up?

"You will be exterminated"

"Hey you!" he said.

"You are not armed"

"Yeah? Well think again mate"

The machine shut down, but he didn't care, he looked over at the Pandorica, the white spilling light...

"Rory!" she exclaimed.

As she ran towards him, and he knew that his doubts were nothing to worry about.

She still loved him, and he still loved her.

"You waited" she said, as they kissed over and over again.

"Of course I did"

The girl who waited all night, met the boy who waited 2000 years... and they were in love.

"I'd wait an eternity for you"


End file.
